


Soul Bound

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Uninterrupted time alone tended to be a rare occurrence for Alice and Reimu so when it happened, the couple made the most of it..





	Soul Bound

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Reimu let out a satisfied exhale as she pushed back her plate and clapped her hands together, "Thank you for the meal, Alice" she then bowed.

Alice chuckled and took the finished plates to the sink to let them soak.

"You're very welcome, did you enjoy it?".

"Anything you cook is enjoyed" Reimu replied whilst closing her eyes and resting back on the chair.

"Is that so? Even those strange plants you find around your shrine?".

" _Especially_ those plants". 

Wiping her hands, Alice walked back to the table and stood behind Reimu's chair, "Hm, and how does _this_ taste?".

She placed her delicate fingers on the priestess's shoulders which got her to tilt her head back and look up at the ceiling, her words cut off as soon as she felt Alice's lips press against hers. 

The angle did little to hinder their lips fitting together in a tender and warming kiss.

With her fingertips sneaking up the curve of Reimu's shoulders and neck till they rested on the side, the magician gently pulled on her lover's lower lip which elicited a content hum of approval. 

She adored how relaxed Reimu seemed ever since she'd arrived for a visit during the evening. It was becoming a frequent sight, despite whatever incident was thrown the woman's way. 

Alice could only denote that to Reimu being used to it, aging finely or, "I love you" a whisper caressed her lips when the brunette spoke up, the third attribute: their thriving relationship. 

The woman wasn't always sure if she'd truly made that much of an impact on Reimu's mentality, however, the latter would always know when to ease her doubts. 

Just by saying those words and giving her a stare that spoke boisterous volumes of how much she meant each letter. 

"Also..about the taste. Nothing can top that" she grinned and placed her fingers in the blonde hair to pull her down again, "I'd like some seconds". 

Alice succumbed as easily as water cascading down the shower, the warmth of Reimu's lips covering every inch of her body like she was under one. 

Her explorative digits massaged the priestess’s neck with slow and fluttering circles near the throat. Alice knew just exactly which part of Reimu's skin needed to be touched in what way to get her to completely let loose. 

And the brunette was well aware of it too. 

Pulling away, Reimu sat upright and stood up to take Alice in her arms in several swift and elegant steps as the urge to hold the woman became overwhelming. Between the hushed winds that were whipping outside the blonde's home and the sounds of their airy breath, she felt her body disassemble and take in everything she was feeling.

Even now, to have Alice, to be able to claim her as her own felt remarkable and it was the driving force to ensure that Alice remained happy by her side. 

Despite the doll maker's isolated past. 

Despite her rocky relationship with Marisa. 

Despite the reputation she used to have. 

Reimu wanted to burrow into her lover's mind in order to plant a seed that would spout into a garden of reassurances for any doubt that Alice would ever have. 

Tonight, the notion of connecting seemed amplified for both women. 

In the dimly lit room, the sharp glint in Alice's blue eyes that were being reflected by the candle light lured the brunette in further. 

The otherworldly glow in them; strangely doll like yet so human.

Her voice; beguiling yet absolutely enticing. 

A scent that surrounded her; both tempting and creamy. 

All of these sensations made Reimu believe that if the puppeteer was to truly want to harm her in any way, Alice would merely have to look in her direction and she would happily follow her to her demise. 

Reimu felt herself lose the reigns of control as they embraced and the magician spoke into her ear. 

"Can you stay the night, Reimu?". 

In that voice, Alice could've asked her to 'borrow' Byakuren's bike and Reimu would have done it in the bat of an eyelid. 

Her arms curled around the curve of Alice's back as she smiled a smile that was only bestowed upon the magician she called her lover. 

"I can. I'm not sure the shrine will be there in the morning what with Suika and Shin keeping an eye on it though" she laughed. 

A flash of worry did flicker in Alice's eyes, "Oh, well, I'm not quite sure that _that_ is something we can rule out not happening if I am being honest" she replied, a little apprehensive, "You could do without the stress of such a thing occurring again". 

"I don't care" Reimu quickly stated and tugged Alice's capelet lightly to get her to focus on her red eyes, "I just want _you_ , Alice. You are my home".

"Reimu".

"If you want me to stay the night, you don't have to ask twice".

Alice licked her lips after she swallowed the lump forming in her throat at hearing Reimu's impassioned declaration. 

She dropped her hands and linked one of them with the brunette's, enclosing it in a firm grip. 

"Stay with me".

That is all Alice could utter as the nerves suffocating her accumulated due to the anticipation of what was to come. 

She turned around and made her way down the hallway, then up the stairs whilst leading Reimu and the magician could _feel_ the red gaze match the colour of the desire pulsing through Reimu's blood. 

Not for Yukari or anyone else, _only_ for her. 

 

Once they'd got to Alice's room, Reimu closed the curtains as Alice was perched on the edge of their bed, taking off her boots whilst keeping an eye on her lover. Apparently, Reimu was a lot _less_ reserved when it came to being enclosed in Alice's home knowing full well that it was less likely for them to be interrupted. 

Which is why the moment the curtains closed, Reimu started to shed her clothing. 

Alice grinned slightly at her lover's nature as she took in the way the brunette slowly lifted her top up and let it slide out of her body in a far too sensual manner. In a second, the magician's eye roamed around Reimu's taut back as she flexed and exhaled contently. Her hair fell down between her shoulder blades now even when tied up and hid the view of her bra but Alice could see it peeking out which furthered her smile. 

"Interesting" she said as causally as possible whilst taking off her capelet and accessories. 

"What is?".

"No sarashi?".

Reimu turned around and gave the blonde a frontal view, unabashedly, "I don't mind a change now and then. Besides, I thought you might like it" she added and trailed a hand up her stomach till she could brush her hair to one side, "Sanae has good taste considering the way you're looking at me". 

The lacy exterior of the red material against the priestess’s skin made Alice's throat dry faster than Gensokyo during a heatwave. 

"I'd look at you the same whatever you had on.." Alice managed and blinked rapidly, "Or off". 

"Oh, really?".

Reimu walked across to where Alice was sat in a deliberately slow manner. Her skirt that was hugging her hips left no room to the imagination as to what she had on  underneath, the matching material of the bra standing out visibly against her skin.

"Really". 

The closer she got, the more hazy Alice's bright eyes became she noticed. Then again, that had started to occur the moment the mood was set back in the kitchen but, Reimu was going to amplify it in ways that'd leave the blonde seeing more of a light show than any danmaku match.

She stepped in between the magician's legs and allowed her the full experience of what she was visibly wanting.

Which was to _touch_ Reimu. 

"Then make it happen" the priestess dared.

Alice's hands automatically grabbed the brunette's hips as soon as those words slipped out of her mouth. 

Her lips seared Reimu's stomach when she placed a kiss just above her belly button. The playful yet intoxicating mood her lover seemed to be doused in stirred Alice's own longing; the sweetness of her earlier words mixing in with the provocation of what she was saying now. 

All that ran through her mind was getting the brunette on that bed and ravishing _every_ inch of her. 

Reimu's hands had pulled away the puppeteer's red headband and dug her fingers into the straight blonde locks as she sighed out at the feeling of what Alice's mouth was doing. 

She too had let any reservation depart the moment Alice made it known that she didn't want her to leave so soon. 

It made little difference as to what they did so long as they could be in the midst and grasp of each other.

Though being able to physically be in said grasp was an experience both yearned for. 

Alice kept up her pace of peppering Reimu's stomach with various speeds of her kissing and tugging the surface while her thumbs had slid into the waistband of her skirt to pull it down. It fell to the ground with ease, Reimu tossing it to the side with her feet while Alice moved back to breath and took the opportunity to lift off her own dress. 

The chill that would've circulated them was non-existent considering the heat flaring from their bodies as Reimu mounted the blonde. Her knees were on either side of Alice's waist when the woman snaked her arms behind her back to remove the bra with one intention in sight. 

An intention the priestess felt imminently when Alice's wet tongue slithered down her throat, chest and then across her breast bone. She let out a raspy gasp and wrapped her arms behind the blonde's head while her tongue was painting over her skin without any hesitation. 

Reimu could notice every bump on Alice's tongue grazing the heightened nub and soft surface surrounding it. 

The sheer number of ways that Alice knew how to get her adrenaline and libido going still amazed her, proving how attentive she'd always been. 

Reimu felt herself becoming damp as she rotated her hips against the blonde's stomach and matched the tongue that was sucking & playing with her breast. Her mind was reeling as each nerve sent a ferocious amount of electricity up her spine which made her arch into Alice's mouth further. 

With her actions tuned to the way Reimu was exhaling with pleasure, Alice gently bit down on the flesh and swiped her tongue over it quickly as Reimu shook in her arms. 

It elicited her name being winced out by the brunette in a half annoyed and half deliriously aroused tone which made Alice smile around the hard bud in her mouth. 

For the magician, they had all night so she wanted to toy with Reimu a little; really make it be known that she was willing to do _anything_ in her scope to satisfy her. 

With that in mind, she removed her mouth away much to the delightful whimper she heard escape from Reimu before lifting her head up to kiss her. 

Her hands had replaced her lips on Reimu's chest, grasping the woman's breasts in her soft palms and stimulating them with firm but tender squeezes. Reimu moaning into the kiss as their tongues wound together in a rousing dance furthered the blonde to cup with more aggression. She felt the warm viscous pressing against her own stomach from where Reimu was grinding against and Alice knew she wasn't any more dry herself when she tightened her legs together. 

The momentum was heightening as their passionate kiss became harsh and voracious.

Skin was burning, mouths were dribbling and hands were wondering. 

Alice wanted to feel Reimu far much more than she already was doing, so, she pulled back from the kiss and gulped at the smouldering expression her lover had on her face. 

It urged her to shift back further with Reimu following her actions till Alice's rested down on the bed. 

Her eyes raked in the image of the priestess straddling her with nothing but her underwear on and not a hint of shyness on her face. 

Reimu was enamoured with both love and lust; making Alice count her lucky stars at being on the receiving end of that. 

She kept her hands on Reimu's thighs, stroking them while the brunette moved up her body when she instructed her. 

"Come here" she spoke up as her ragged breathing stabilised, "Reimu". 

The woman tilted her head to the side, her red eyes completely blown due to arousal before adhering to Alice's request.

Reimu had an inkling of an idea as to _what_ Alice was thinking so she got on her knees and crawled up further till she was looking down at Alice, the view making her mouth as wet as other places. 

That was only furthered when the magician requested the second instruction, "Take those off". 

Reimu couldn't help the grin; commanding Alice was quite a sight but she shuddered nonetheless at the seductive tone oozing with each word. 

"You not gonna help?" she countered with a smirk. 

Alice returned it and clawed down the priestesse's thighs, "I don't think you're in _any_ position to taunt me".

"Yeah maybe not but I know what you want right _now_ so..".

"So?". 

"So" Reimu drawled and bent forward to hover over Alice's face, her body still in the air, "You've got to do something about getting that". 

Alice bit her lip at the smug expression on Reimu, "Is that right?" though her eyes then drifted to something else that was right in front of her face. 

Reimu didn't get a chance to come back with a quick retort as Alice's palm had snuck up and pressed against the brunette's clit roughly. The action toppled Reimu, causing her to gasp and slump forward enough for Alice to slide out from under her.

In a few quick movements, Reimu suddenly felt some weight on her back as she got on her knees with her hands flat on the bed. 

"Alice.." she huffed in pleasure when the blonde's lips caressed the curve of her shoulder while her hand slid into her underwear. 

"Since you're not making this easy for me" Alice whispered and ground against the priestess, her pelvic bone fitting against the brunette's backside, "I'll have to improvise". 

"No fair" was all Reimu could manage when Alice's fingers clamped down over her clit and rubbed with fervour. 

She started bucking her hips backwards the more her lover circled her nub like she was stretching her fingers out, the additional feeling of Alice's own centre now sticky making her knees shake. 

Reimu wasn't sure if she could keep her body up for long and moved her head against Alice's as the magician latched onto her neck and bit down, teeth clenching the skin when she pulled aggressively. A hiss escaped her parted lips while her hands grabbed at the duvet beneath them whenever Alice found a new place to mark which was everywhere. 

The sudden switch in their foreplay had Reimu in a daze but she reveled in being taken by the blonde like this knowing full well that she could provide the same release. So she followed the rhythm her lover set with her fingers buried over her clit, Alice's desperate breaths and the motion of her pushing against her. 

They kept going, moving together in beautiful synchronisation like they were forged out of silk it felt _that_ luxurious. 

Alice was aware that Reimu was going to come first as she could feel how slippery and hard she was under her digits. The muscle hugged her fingertips while she slowly dragged them down to the brunette's lips and then back up to amplify all of it. 

She knew it was the right move with each appreciative gasp and shudder which rocked from Reimu's mouth and body, the woman panting how close she was. 

Alice didn't want to withhold Reimu from the throes of pleasure any longer so with some rapid and precise strokes, she let the brunette come eagerly all over her hand. 

The warmth coating her drenched palm matched the steam coming off of Reimu's back when Alice dotted the skin with kisses whilst the orgasm gripped Reimu in an unscrupulous manner. 

It was enough to tip the magician over the edge as Reimu slammed back against her when she stiffened, dropped her head and then cried out her name in rapture. 

She kept stroking the brunette and covered her body entirely when Alice felt her own stomach twist the more her clit collided against Reimu, the accumulation of wetness so tangible from the woman under her.

She withered and clamped her blue eyes shut, her rapid exhales become moisture on Reimu's shoulders when she continued kissing her there. 

However, the urgency to see Reimu in order to make sure she was okay made Alice lift her head up as much as she could, the movements of her fingers and hips halting. 

Speaking had to wait for both of them as Reimu collapsed flat against the bed once Alice had removed her fingers out of her. She could feel how much Alice had come herself, the back of her thighs damp and slick which made her groan out in satisfaction knowing that that was the case. 

 

It wasn't unusual for them to make love like this but the way the aura of tonight had shifted, along with their dynamics certainly fuelled their reprieve. 

Alice joined her lover and rested on her whilst placing tender kisses over Reimu's shoulder blade and the nape of her neck. 

Tasting the saltiness of her skin, feeling how hot it was, hearing the heavy breathing settle; all of it excited the blonde further. 

"Reimu?". 

"Hmm?".

It was muffled at first till the brunette moved her head to the side and clasped her fingers with Alice's free hand that wasn't tracing lines down her spine. 

"How..was that?" Alice questioned in a slightly timid voice. 

The fact that the magician had returned to her reserved self humoured Reimu as she sighed out pleasantly. 

"I think you know _exactly_ how that went" she chuckled softly and kissed the blonde's wrist, "I wasn't expecting it though, so, you made your point". 

"Well, you weren't listening, what was I to do?" Alice teased. 

"Wait, _I'm_ responsible for ravenous Alice?". 

"Yes" Alice replied simply and moved off of Reimu a bit when the priestess turned over so that they were face to face again, "Everything I feel for you is your responsibility. I can't help it". 

The redness on Alice's cheek made Reimu falter as she placed a hand on it and wrapped her other arm around her back. 

"Then, it's only fair that you know that _you_ are responsible for what I feel. I mean, I meant what I said earlier, I just want you. Whether it's daring Alice or shy Alice, it does not matter".

The blonde blinked slowly, like her eyes had caught every heartfelt word while she lowered her face down to kiss Reimu, "Well, I guess you are in luck" she answered after. 

"Am I?" Reimu smiled and brushed her lips over the blonde's again. 

"Yes, because I, I belong to _you_. Every part of me, every side I show you. It is all yours because I love you, Reimu" the blonde softly stated and leaned in to start a kiss that'd continue their love making. 

It'd taken years for them to go through the ups and downs of finding out how fitting they were for each other.

The human/youkai hurdle was one of many things that the two women had to overcome in order to reach where they were now. 

But it only served as a testament in proving how far they were willing to go to find a place where they could flourish as a couple. 

Even now, as they continued to learn new things about each other, be it sexually or not, the openness they shared allowed any nerves or fears to brittle away like the autumn leaves. 

So the impact of the words that the puppeteer had spoken touched Reimu as she knew what it meant, _knew_ how powerful they were. 

Because for Reimu, it was Alice who struck a match against her heart and melted any animosity or doubt about falling in love. 

And for Alice, it was Reimu who allowed the daunting wall hiding her away from love to crumble like it was made of sand. 


End file.
